Phoenix (DotA 2)
Summary Alone across an untouched darkness gleamed the Keeper's first sun, a singular point of conscious light fated to spread warmth into the empty void. Through aeons beyond count this blinding beacon set to coalescing its incalculable energy before bursting forth the cataclysmic flare of supernova. From this inferno raced new beacons, star progeny identical to its parent, who journeyed an unlit ocean and settled in constellatory array. In time, they too would be made to propagate through supernova flame. So would this dazzling cycle of birth and rebirth repeat until all skies hewn of Titan toil deigned to twinkle and shine. By this ageless crucible the star that mortals would come to call Phoenix collapsed into being, and like its ancestors was thrust into an endless cosmos to find a place among its stellar brethren. Yet curiosity toward that which the dimming elders comfort in the darkness consumed the fledgling, and so over long cycles it inquired and studied. It learned that among worlds both whole and broken would soon stir a nexus of remarkable variety locked in an enduring conflict of cosmic consequence, a plane which would find itself in need of more influence than a dying sun's distant rays could provide. Thus this infant son of suns took terrestrial form, eagerly traveling to shine its warmth upon those who may need it most, and perhaps seize upon its solar destiny. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Phoenix Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Genderless Age: Millions of years old Classification: Phoenix, Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Flight, Spaceflight, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Capable of causing a supernova) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel through the universe in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level '(Immortality makes it difficult to kill) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely high (Has spent most of its lives traveling through the universe to study and learn about different planets, life, and the nature of the universe itself) Weaknesses: It has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, its spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Phoenix fires energy blasts at its opponent. *'Icarus Dive:' Phoenix dives forward in an arc with a fixed distance in the targeted direction, dealing damage over time and slowing the movement speed of any units it comes into contact with, and then orbiting back to its original position. If Phoenix casts Supernova, the dive ends. *'Fire Spirits:' Summons 4 fire spirits that circle around Phoenix. Each spirit can be launched independently at a targeted area of effect. Affected enemy units take damage over time and have their attack speed greatly reduced. **'Launch Fire Spirits:' Each fire spirit can be launched independently at a targeted area of effect. Affected enemy units take damage over time and have their attack speed greatly reduced. Reveals the area it strikes for 1 second. *'Sun Ray:' Phoenix expels a beam of light at the cost of its own health. The beam damages enemies and heals allies for a base amount plus a percentage of their health. The percentage increases as the beam continues to fire. *'Supernova:' The Phoenix willingly ends its current life for the chance to be reborn. Transforms into a burning sun that scorches enemies in a huge area. The sun can be destroyed by attacks from enemy Heroes. After 6 seconds the sun explodes, stunning all nearby enemies while restoring Phoenix to full health and mana with refreshed abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 4